


Arena of Lust

by Assari_Justicar



Series: Smite Sexgrounds of the Gods [2]
Category: Egyptian - Fandom, Greek and Roman Mythology, Japanese Mythology, SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Ass clap, Bondage, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cumshots, Deepthroating, Double Dick, Double Penetration, F/M, Flying Sex, Gangbang, Lava Cum, POV Female Character, Sleep Sex, Twerking, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assari_Justicar/pseuds/Assari_Justicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an all goddesses fight a team of all gods some sexual antics may occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arena of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Chaac X Awilix and more coming soon!

I can’t wait, the arena a perfect battle of attrition. hundreds of minions fighting each other. Five gods for me to fight. I am ready q! I am War! The battle finally begun. I was accompanied by Freya, Serqet, Amaterasu, Athena and Neith. Interesting an all goddess team all respectable gods. Freya is a pretty goddess and an excellent swordswoman. Serqet, goddess of venom, she will be excellent use of me I mean us. Amaterasu the Japanese goddess of the sun. One of the finest blades I’ve seen and I've seen a lot. She moves quick too I like that. Finally but not least Neith Egyptian goddess of war, weaving, and creation. A beautiful goddess with excellent aim. She has dark skin like me and it makes my thighs burn. The enemy team consisted of Agni, Ares, Apollo, Loki, and Hercules. I will take pleasure in this fight. It’s time for them to face Bellona the goddess of war!  
Bellona charged into battle her normal amber eyes now burning red alongside an aura radiating from her skin. This was no ordinary fight she was hot and bothered and needed relief.  
I leapt at the enemy Apollo, missing him with my flagpole, but quickly followed it up with a shield bash knocking him down. I straddled him and ripped off his loincloth I pulled down my panties from under my armor and threw them at some minions. I grabbed his cock and jerked it to make it hard. It was extremely hot appropriate for a sun god. I descended on it quickly with force. I rode it like I would ride Mars wild and rel entless. He tried pushing me off but I held down his hands with mine and stared into his with my fiery eyes. I saw the fear in his eyes and this only made me hotter. I ripped off my breastplate and gripped his wrists tightly, forcing his hands to come to my breasts. My hands released his wrists and he kept his hands on my body moving them from my breast down my sides to hips. I moaned at his warm touch and felt on his body. His chiseled abs were hard and sweaty. His broad shoulders were great for holding onto. I saw him grunting trying to push me off again.  
“I’m gonna cum! Off n-”  
I cut him off by kissing him. It felt like an explosion went off in my mouth and a volcano erupted inside of my cunt. His cock throbbed for minutes spewing his seed inside of me. I smiled as I felt it slowly soften I was left unsatisfied but I’m nearly there. I got off of him and got on my knees in front of him. His groggy body couldn’t react as I grabbed his worm like cock and shoved it in my burning hot mouth. I tasted the remnants of his seed mixed with the flavor of my own juices and craved it. I tightened my mouth around his cock feeling it grow hard once more inside of me. I bobbed my head up and down on his cock hearing him moan out my name slowly. This made me so closer to my orgasm hearing him call me out in pleasurable moans motivated me more. I sped up my bobbing and took his long length into my throat something Aphrodite taught me in the Crossroads. Apparently guys go crazy over. I heard him pant my name out as he claimed he was close to cumming again. Another thing Aphrodite taught all of us was to take it on the face. She said it makes you look more desirable and lustful and hey she has the most sex out of all of us not to mention that she was gangbanged by minions before. Once he said that he was close I pulled it out of my mouth gasping for air as I jerked it as quickly as I can. My other hand was on my clit as I ran circles around it and tapping it. I kissed the tip of it and licked it as I jerked I felt a throb and pulled my face back. It got all over my face primarily my lips though it was hot and steaming. Soon after I brought myself to orgasm and looked over to the other gods who were confused about what happened. I was too tired to deal with them so I told the ladies to take it from here as I proceeded to nap. 

Amaterasu charged forward and decided to do something different for a change.  
Killing gods just causes rivalries in the crossroads and after seeing Apollo appreciate what Bellona did for him I should follow through with one of them. Maybe I should give it a try, I charged forward with my sword straight at Hercules. He deflected it with his giant club and nearly disarmed me. This is going to be a battle of speed it seems. I dashed to his left and slid as he attempted to strike at my torso with his club. I grabbed his foot while sliding to swing myself around. While swinging around I cut the back of his armor making the nemean lion pelt keeping his armor from falling to his waist to fail. I ran up a nearby pillar and backflipped onto his head. I stood on his head looking down past my breasts I’m able able to see his back. I slid off my kimono revealing my naked body. I front flipped and my legs landed on his shoulders causing me to hang upside down along his hard chest. I tighten my legs around the back of his head and stab my sword into the ground below me. I used my leg strength and sword to flip him onto his back as if I was a catapult and he was ammunition.  
I landed on his face and forced my heavenly light into his mouth. I gyrated my hips along his tongue moaning softly as his tongue swept across my lips. He reached up and slapped my butt. It stung as it jiggled. He grabbed my waist and stood up holding me in the air while he licked my slit. His tongue went inside and I grabbed onto his head and moaned loudly. One of his hands moved from waist and to my butt. Grabbing one it and spreading it from the other cheek.  
“Do you want to take me Hercules?” I asked Boldly  
He nodded while looking at my eyes.  
“Go forth and conquer!” I commanded  
He obliged by pulling me off of my face. He held me at eye level and I leaned in and kissed him. I rubbed my hands along his back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I tasted myself on his lips and I couldn’t get enough of it. He slammed me against a pillar cracking it in the process. He ripped off all of his clothing and didn’t hesitate to slam his cock into me. Each stroke became harder and faster. We became sweatier and I came closer. His cock was the widest I have ever seen it barely fit inside of me but he made it. I’m certainly glad he wasn’t compensating with that club of his. My tongue hung out of my mouth as I felt it wash over me like a wave. My orgasm quaking through me as he continued to fuck me. My amulet continually bouncing between my breasts as my back crashes back against the pillar.  
“You’re so good Hercules” I moaned to him softly. I looked myself in my mirror and saw my body and his clapping together. It only made me hotter. He started to slow up but his strokes got considerably better and harder. Each stroke sounded like a strike on Raijin’s drum. My juices spread over our bodies as it splashed.  
“Oh my goodness Herc where were you all this time.” I wish Herc was the god I was banging in the crossroads daily. Ao Kuang and Zeus aren’t enough to get me like this.  
“I’m close brace yourself.” Herc said  
“Why would I need to bra-”  
I was cut off by his what appears to be his orgasm. It pushed into me like one of He Bo’s spells. I was sent flying through the Pillar and through the walls caging the beasts. My body was covered in his cum and I licked as much as I can before losing consciousness.  
Neith was far deep in enemy territory she looked around for reinforcements but Serqet and Freya weren’t there and Agni was closing in  
. Damn I’m out of mana and no help. Bellona and Amaterasu are too fucked to wake up. I ran but smelled a noxious gas and immediately fell gasping for air. It was over this is going to hurt. I braced for pain as I expected a meteor to rain down on me but I was surprised to find it hasn’t fell yet. I turn around and I see Agni dash at me extremely quickly combusting his gas. I tried to crawl away but I couldn’t my body couldn’t move and his two heads laughed at me. He burned off my clothes and destroyed my bow. I was defenseless. I kicked at him trying to get him to back off but it did nothing. He pulled down his pants and revealed a marvel that I have never seen in my life. A man with two penises covered in his hard molten skin. It was like Serqet’s pets and Nu Wa’s brother. They were nearly symmetrical, one was higher than the other. Perhaps it can go in both holes at the same time. He grabbed my head and brought me to my knees. They looked so tasty they were steaming off dripping with lava like precum I just had to try it.  
“I wa-” I cut him off by surprising him with my tongue touching the tip of his dick. It had a chocolate like texture and the lava precum tasted like hot fudge. I wrap my mouth around it and bob my head until I can feel the ball sack of the upper penis touch my scalp. I wanted them both inside of my mouth so hey let's try it. After minutes of failing to get them both inside due to their positions I got an idea being the flexible gymnast I am I can just do a side plank and let him put them in. I did a side plank supporting my entire body on my right arm while Agni got on his knees in front of my mouth. I open my mouth as wide as I can already hurting my jaw as I slowly descend on both cocks. The top one tickled the top of my mouth while I massaged the bottom one with my tongue. He grabbed my head and shoved them inside. I lost balance and fell into Agni. His cocks forcing their way down into my throat. This is going to hurt in the morning. I gagged on his cocks but he held my head there. I barely stopped myself from gagging and he let go so I can get some air. He grabbed my neck and lifted me into the air choking me violently before dropping me. He flipped me over and kicked open my legs. Finally the fun part. I faced away from him staring off into the distance to see Bellona getting gangraped by our minions. My sight was interrupted when Agni shoved both of his cocks into my holes. The moist cock fitting into my snatch easily but my rarely used asshole was in immense pain. He slapped my hand leaving a burn on it. My butt adjusted to his cock and I got used to it. He sweated out lava and pounded into me as quickly as possible. His dicks bringing me close to orgasm quickly. He choked me and pulled my hair. It was hot and I can feel more orgasm coming anytime now. He came inside of both my holes filling them with his seed. It leaked out slowly and was hot. It was gooey like magma but I wanted to taste it. I slid off of his cock and turned around and sucked on his dicks. The magma tasted like caramel and I licked it all up. He left me there in his territory as I fell unconscious I can see his minions charging at me. Nude.  
Freya had been fighting Loki alongside the outskirts.  
This is a fierce duel no telling what’s on his daggers today. I must not get hit by them last time I woke up with Fenrir, Jormungandr, Loki, and Hel’s naked bodies on top of me. The worst part is I think Hel was the one they were fucking what a fucked up family. They should call Fenrir Ragnacock fits him more. I heard a laugh as I stuck him down.  
“A decoy dear Freya!” I heard a shout from behind as I turned on him.  
I grabbed his throat and decided I was going to teach him a lesson for all those times he focused me. I flourished my wings and flew into the air over the arena with Loki In my hand. With my free hand I pulled out his cock. Surprisingly bigger than the last time I saw him naked. I decided I was going to tease him and make him beg for my pussy. I pulled off the rope I use to keep my armor around my waist on and tied Loki to myself with it. I spun myself around so that way he’s is behind me facing my butt. I had my legs spread over his erection. I grabbed it and pointed it straight and descended. My moist lips making contact with the shaft. I tighten my thighs around his dick and push myself forward and backwards. He moaned and growled into my ear.  
“Freya I need to go inside of you.”  
“How about a no. Maybe if you were the honorable type like your brother or even your father.”  
He grimaced at me with anger. I can feel his dick throb and I knew he was close. I put my hand in front of his cock and continued to give this thighjob Aphrodite called it. Soon he came filling my hand with his hot seed. I turned and untied the bind between us. He plummeted into the ground as I watched and laughed. He created a small crater that I landed in.  
I licked on his cum and laughed at him. He couldn’t move I think his legs were broken considering all the bones popping out. His cock however was still erect and I had one more way of punishing him. Awilix taught me how to pleasure a man with only the movements of my “Bubble butt” she calls it. I sat on Loki’s lap inches in front of his cock my lips on his abdomen. I moved the muscles in my butt and moved my hips with them. Awilix called this act ‘Twerking’ as she loved to call it. My tits grinded against his chest as I felt his tip bounce off my ass cheek. I got another idea. I grabbed his cock and used my free hand to spread a butt cheek. I managed to fit his dick in between them. i started to twerk on his cock clapping my ass on it. Soon he throbbed and I went all out for twerking his spunk landing all over my ass. I continued moving my ass his spunk bouncing all around it. Satisfied I left his broken body there and flew back to the fountain for some rest.  
Unlike everyone else Serqet fought their opponents or in this case opponent as Ares was the only adversary to be weary of. Thanks to her leadership the minions seized the day for blue team and gets to spend the week relaxing in the heavens.  
Meanwhile at the after party being held in Roma hosted by Bacchus the winning ladies are in the baths being treated by gladiators.  
“Nothing like a tall glass of wine while being served by dozens of men wearing nothing but loincloths.” Said Bellona  
“If I remember correctly Bellona you were being served by 12 minions during the game.” Freya chuckles  
Everyone shares a laugh as the gladiators suddenly disappear from sight and was replaced by Loki.  
“You bitches have fell for my trap as well see you in Asgard toodles.” Loki said before all the women cough up some wine and pass out. The goddesses woke up in a prison with freezing snow piled outside.  
“Tis Asgard.” Freya said before looking around to the other waking women.  
“Tis not only Asgard Freya but tis is my personal home to me and my children. Last time you were here Hel was drooling cum into your mouth.” Loki said before cackling mad.  
“Now sleep my sweets I got more harvesting to do.” Loki pulled down his pants and stroked his cock shooting out an oddly colored green semen out. As it made contact they fell asleep.


End file.
